Peach Wars!
by TheMarioAndPeachFanfic
Summary: After a harmless prank on Luigi while playing Mario Kart 8, Luigi managed to get injured. But, something is off, he's oddly violent, and he's trying to swipe Peach from right under Mario's feet!


**Hello, welcome to a little side story. I wanted to make this after reading a comic by NatSilva on Deviant Art. I drew a little inspiration from the comic, but the story is different. Do you think you can guess what comic it was?**

 **(P.S. This does not take place in _The Long Haul's_ universe.)**

 **Chapter 1: Luigi, are you OK?**

There they were, Mario and Luigi, just hanging out. Mario had decided to start a game of Mario Kart 8 for the Wii U. Mario thought it was hilarious when Luigi got angry at video games, so he had ordered a modified Wii U pro controller, that would mess with Luigi's game play.

"Hey bro, you ready to play?" Mario called, prepping his prank controller for Luigi.

"Yeah, hang on a sec, I'm getting some water!" Luigi replied, coming to the couch soon after.

Mario handed Luigi his controller, "Damn, took you long enough..." he said.

Luigi rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's just play." he replied.

Mario started the game, and began a versus match against the AI. Mario was doing just fine, however Luigi was losing terribly. Every so often, his controller would enter a random input, which would send him into a hole, or waste an item.

"Damn Weeg, you're sucking today!" Mario taunted.

This comment made Luigi more angry, "Damn you Mario, shut the hell up!" Luigi said, falling off of a cliff a few moments later. Luigi only put up with this for a few more races, until he eventually boiled over.

"GOD DAMN IT, I AM DONE!" Luigi said, throwing his controller down, and marching into the kitchen.

Mario was laughing very hard as he listened to his brothers rage. Mario heard things being smashed around, and torn apart. Eventually, Mario heard Luigi slam his fist down on something, which caused a loud vibration. A few seconds later, Mario heard something like metal contacting a surface, and the a body hitting the floor.

Mario quickly rushed into the kitchen, to find a pot on the floor, and Luigi laying on the ground. "Luigi, are you OK?" Mario asked, quickly checking for major injuries.

Luigi shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine..." he said, in an angry tone.

Mario noticed Luigi's tone, "Whoa there, easy trigger..." he said, "I just wanted to have some fun playing Mario Kart with you..."

Luigi pushed Mario away in an unusually violent fashion, "Whatever douche, leave me alone..." Luigi said, walking off to his room.

Mario shrugged it off, not caring about Luigi's unusual behavior.

Mario had then continued to play Mario Kart for a little while longer, until he heard a knock on his door.

"MAIL!" the voice yelled.

Mario got up, and walked to the door, grabbing his mail from outside. He took it back to his couch and began to read the letters.

"Blah blah this, Nigerian Prince, blah blah that, doctors hate him..." Mario said, quickly sorting garbage mail out of the stack.

Soon he came to a letter in a pink envelope, and a pleasant smile formed on his face, "Ah Peachy, what would you like..." Mario said, unwrapping the letter.

He began to read, "Dear Mario Bros. A party is being held at the castle to celebrate your fifth year of living in the Mushroom Kingdom. I would like to personally thank you both for the immense help that you have provided to us, and for being such a crucial part of my life. My life would truly not be the same without you. The party will be at 6:00 PM tonight, and there will be no special requirements. See you there! - Peach"

Mario smiled and then flipped the letter over, he saw another message in small print, "P.S. Mario, meet me upstairs at 9:00 PM, I would very much like to talk to you… :)"

Mario smiled and blushed as thoughts ran through his head, there were so many things the princess could say.

Mario then decided to go and tell Luigi. He walked to Luigi's room, and knocked on his door.

"Hey Luigi, Peach invited us over for a celebration and it's at six, so be ready soon, OK?" Mario said.

After a moment of silence, he heard an answer back from Luigi, "OK, fine..." he said.

Mario rolled his eyes, and walked away from Luigi's room, "Bitch." he said, thinking about Luigi's reaction and tone.

As six approached, Mario began to gather a few of his things, and he then went to get Luigi. As he walked towards Luigi's room, Luigi opened the door, and stepped out very quickly, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Perfect timing, let's go." Mario said, gesturing Luigi to follow him.

Luigi waggled his finger at Mario, "I will catch up, just need to grab a quick snack." Luigi said in a monotone voice.

Luigi's tone didn't scare Mario, but it certainly put him on high alert, as Luigi was never so bland and monotone. "OK then, just catch me, I'm going straight for the castle." Mario said, beginning to walk towards the door.

A few moments later, Mario left, and Luigi instantly started to search around for the letter Mario had gotten. After a few minutes of searching, he found it, and read it. "Ah… meet you at nine?" Luigi said to himself, "We'll see who gets Peach soon..." Luigi said.

Luigi then went back into his room, and changed his cloths. He changed into a pair of black overalls, the same green shirt, and green handkerchief tied around his neck, and he put a black mask on his face. After he got dressed, he left his house.

 **Back to Mario…**

Mario was just arriving at the castle, and as he walked up the steps, he began to make a mental check list, "Cloths, deodorant, all zipped up, and… Luigi, where the hell did he go?" Mario said. "You know what, if he misses this, I don't feel bad for him at all..." Mario said as he climbed the stairs.

When he got to the top, his jaw dropped to the ground. Luigi was sitting at the top of the steps, dressed completely differently that he had been before.

"What took you so damn long, I thought you were supposed to wait for me..." Luigi said with a smirk.

"How the fuck did you get here?" Mario questioned.

Luigi shrugged, "You're supposed to be the better brother, so figure it out smart ass." he said.

Mario approached the door, and waited for Peach to answer, "You know what Luigi, would you stop being such a cocky ass bitch?" Mario asked, "You've been like this ever since earlier, and it's annoying, I just want you to stop for a bit so I can get closer to Peach." he finished.

Within a second, Luigi extended his arm, and made contact with Mario's nose, and he hit hard. Mario fell flat on the ground, and grabbed his nose, "What the fuck is wrong with you asshole!" Mario shouted.

Luigi shrugged, "Oops, it slipped." he said.

Those words shot Mario's anger through the roof, and he tackled Luigi to ground. Mario positioned himself firmly on top of Luigi, and began to speak in an assertive and dominant tone, "Listen bitch, don't you think for a second that you can beat me in a fight, because it's not gonna happen, and if you try, you'll be a sorry mother fucker, understood?" Mario asked, pointing a firm finger in Luigi's face.

"Pf-ft, really bitch?" Luigi asked with a laugh, "Try me, you'll lose." Luigi said.

At first this angered Mario more, but he then took a quick breath, "You are so lucky we're at a party for my girl, otherwise it would be so god damn on..." Mario said, getting off Luigi.

A few moments later, Peach answered the door, "Good evening boys!" she beamed.

Luigi almost let himself in, "Good evening you beauty..." Luigi said, giving Peach a kiss on her hand before walking in.

Peach blushed at Luigi's action, "What's gotten into him?" she asked Mario.

Mario shrugged, "He's been being a dick all night, and I can't figure him out..." he said.

Peach shrugged, "Oh well, welcome Mario..." she said in a slower, more sexy tone, "I hope you enjoy my party..." she finished, kissing Mario firmly on the lips.

Mario was exploding on the inside, he wanted so badly to go after her right now, but he knew he couldn't. "Good evening Peach..." Mario said, now blushing heavily.

Peach laughed softly at Mario, and then walked inside, "I'll see you at nine..." she said before disappearing inside.

 **So, I hope you like the idea I have here, and I hope this pans out OK. I don't know how often I'll be updating this, because I almost didn't upload the first chapter, but then decided I should. This is going to be a short story, but it will end eventually. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Fun fact: This chapter has been in the works since the original " _The Long Haul"._ Every chapter I finished, I would come back to this document and type a few words up, and it finally just finished chapter 1!**


End file.
